Im not a monster
by A2dKnowRn
Summary: Hermione Granger, primadona Hogwarts tak pernah menyangka akan seorang Draco Malfoy mencintainya bahkan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih. Namun dari itu semua ada sebuah hal yang tak ia ketahui, akankah Hermione dan Draco bertahan hingga akhir ?


**IM NOT A MONSTERS**

Pairing : Dramione tentunya

Rating : T

Pesta dansa Valentine terasa sangat meriah kali ini namun itu tak membuat 2 orang ketua murid ini bertahan berada di Aula Besar

"Malfoy, sebenarnya kau mau apa membawaku kesini ? " ucap Hermione kesal,bayangkan saja sedari tadi Draco Malfoy menarik tangannya menuju suatu tempat dan ia selalu bertanya pertanyaan yang sama

" Kau mau membawaku kemana dan untuk apa kesana ?"

namun tak satupun dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan selama perjalanan tak mendapat jawaban dari Draco dan kini laki-laki itu membawanya ke Danau Hitam ia terus berfikir apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu apakah akan menceburkannya ke dalam Danau Hitam atau akan membnuhnya terlebih dahulu baru menceburkannya ke dalam danau ? Oh tidak itu mungkin berlebihan.

" emmm... sebenarnya aku membawamu kesini karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap Draco angkat suara

" Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan,bukankah bisa dibicarakan di aula" balas Hermione "

Tidak bisa,a...a...ak...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting dan tidak bisa disampaikan di aula atau dimanapun karena...karena tempat inilah yang kuanggap tepat " ucap laki-laki itu

"Hem baiklah ayo katakan " ucap Hermione pasrah

"emm aku...ak...aku arrgh kenapa sulit sekali mengatakannya " gerutu Draco pada dirinya sendiri

" Begini entah sudah sejak kapan tapi...tapi aku baru menyadari hal itu beberapa hari yang lalu,sesuatu yang belum pernah aku rasakan dan...dan setelah aku fikirkan emmm mungkin kau fikir ini gila tapi... tapii a.. ak...aku men...menc...mencintaimu Granger" ucap Draco panjang lebar

"dan jangan berfikir ini lelucon" sambung Draco cepat

" Jadi Granger, would you be mine ?" Draco bertanya dengan hati-hati,

Hermione terdiam ia tak menyangka Pangeran Slytherin itu menyukainya bahkan lebih dari itu sebenarnya ia juga merasakan hal aneh saat ia bersama Draco namun ia tak yakin dengan perasaan itu, tapi ia menganggukan kepaalanya tanda ia menyetujui permintaan Draco dan itu langsung membuat laki-laki dihadapannya tersenyum gembira dan langsung memeluk dirinya erat.

"emm Granger bukankah ini hari Valentine,bukan ?" Draco bertanya

"ya, lalu ?" balas Hermione singkat gadis itu benar-benar bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya tadi ia menerima Draco dan sekarang ia membiarkan Draco merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Gadis itu

" Demi Merlin,Granger apa kau tak mau memberiku coklat atau apapun ?" tanya Draco tak percaya

"atau jangan-jangan kau tak mencintaiku dan kau hanya kasihan padaku ?" sambung Draco kecewa seraya bangkit dari pangkuan Hermione,tetapi Hermione menarik tangan Draco Malfoy agar tidak beranjak, menarik dagu laki-laki itu dan menciumnnya entah ia merasa tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh sosok lelaki itu ia rasa cukup mencium Draco sebagai jawaban darinya. Ia melepas ciuman itu untuk bernafas karena ia hampir kehabisan oksigen namun Draco langsung meregup wajah gadis itu dan mereka kembali berciuman (mblo jangan iri ye xD) mungkin saking asyiknya dengan dunia mereka, mereka tak sadar ada sepasang mata yang mengintip dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Hey Mione kemarin kau kemana saja kami berdua tak melihatmu " ucap Ron disela kegiatan makan paginya

"em kemarin aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan..."

"Malfoy" ucap Harry memotong ucapan Hermione,

"Hey kemarin aku mendengar ada anak Slytherinn yang melihat 2 orang ketua murid yang menjadi pasangan malam itu sedang berciuman didekat danau hitam dan di bawah pohon mapple aww sungguh romantisss " ucap Ginny menggoda Hermione

"Hei apakah itu benar Hermione ?" tanya Harry yang sangat penasaran,

Hermione hanya tersipu ia tak menyangka akan ada orang yang tahu, mereka hanya tertawa pelan melihat Hermione Granger tesipu kecuali Ron Weasley ia tampak kesal begitu tahu Hermione berciuman dengan Draco Malfoy

" Kau benar-benar telah menjadi kekasih Malfoy,Mione ?" ucap Ron tak percaya,Hermione hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"Apa kau sudah gila Mione ? kau tak ingat dulu Malfoy itu sangat membencimu bahkan ia membunuh Professor Dumbeldore" ucap Ron kesal

"Hey Ron kau itu kenapa ? diantara kita bertiga hanya Mione yang belum memiliki pasangan dan sekarang dia telah memiliki pasangan sekarang tapi kenapa kau malah tidak senang ? lagipula sebenarnya yang membunuh Professor Dumbeldore itu Professor Snape,Ron " sela Harry

"aku tak peduli dia bahkan mantan PELAHAP MAUT sampai kapanpun aku tak akan merestui kau bersamanya,Mione " ucap Ron jengkel seraya berlalu keluar Aula Besar

"Sudahlah Hermione tak usah sedih mungkin Ron hanya emosi sesaat" ujar Harry menenangkan Hermione yang terlihat kecewa.

Ron berjalan menuju taman dan berhenti saat ia melihat Victor Krum,ia ingat pemuda itu menyukai Hermione mungkin pemuda itu mau membantunya fikir Ron ia lalu memanggil Victor Krum dan saling bercerita tentang kebenciannya pada Draco Malfoy,Krum tak mau kalah ia juga menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui bahkan sebuah rahasia keluarga Malfoy...

Hubungan Draco dan Hermione berjalan lancar tapi mereka tetap bersikap seperti biasa saat mereka bersama dengan siswa Hogwarts yang lain yah meskipun semuanya sudah tahu tentang hubungan mereka, tapi ini keputusan mereka bukankah mereka ketua murid ? selama itu juga banyak siswa laki-laki di Hogwarts yang membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka sebagan ada yang setuju karena menurut mereka, Draco dan Hermione adalah pasangan yang sempurna tapi tak sedikit pula yang tidak setuju mereka beranggapan Draco tak pantas untuk Hermione mengingat masa lalu Draco yang berpihak pada You-Know-Who. Draco pun mulai berfikir ulang ia merasa takut akan kehilangan Hermione jika gadis itu tahu rahasia yang selama ini ia simpan, tapi ia juga tak ingin hal tidak ia inginkan terjadi. Setelah sekian lama ia berfikir akhirnya Draco memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Harry.

" oow ada seorang monster rupanya sedang mencari seseorang,apa kau mencari ibumu, MONSTER ! " Ejek seseorang yang langsung membuat Draco menghentikan langkahnya

" Diam kau weasley aku tak punya urusan denganmu " Balas draco geram

"Kau akan selalu memiliki urusan denganku Malfoy selamanya aku tak akan membiarkanmu dapat memiliki Hermione ingat itu !" Ron berteriak cukup keras karena Draco telah berjalan cukup jauh laki-laki itu memilih pergi daripada meladeni amarah Ron.

Ya memang satu-satunya yang tidak setuju dengan hubungannya adalah Ron awalnya ia mengira Harry yang tidak setuju tapi malah sebaliknya Harry malah selalu mendukung Hubungannya dengan Hermione bahkan Harry yang membantu mereka berbaikan jika mereka tengah bertengakar. Ia bertemu dengan Harry dan menceritakan semuanya awalnya Harry terlihat kaget dan sempat tak percaya namun ia mengerti, Harry memberi saran agar Draco cepat memberitahu Hermione sebelum gadis itu mengetahui dari orang lain dan meyakinkan Draco bahwa gadis itu pasti akan mengerti. Draco kini tengah berjalan mnyusuri koridor saat ia mencium bau harum sesuatu ia kemudian mencari sumber bau tersebut

" Oh ternyata benar apa kata Krum sngat mudah memancingmu " ucap seseorang sinis

" apa maumu Weasley ?" Balas Draco datar

"kau tentu tahu apa mauku, Malfoy" Balas Ron

"Kau tentu tahu ini milik siapa bukan ?" ucap Ron sambil meperlihatkan syal milik Hermione

"arrgh apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Hermione Red Hair ! Cepat lepaskan dia !" Bentak Draco

"a. Apa kau bilang melepaskannya tidak akan karena sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi milik Victor Krum,kau tahu bukan maksudku " ucap Ron santai

"Arrgh awas kau weasley " geram Draco seketika ia berubah menjadi makhluk mengerikan dan menyerang Ron hampir saja ia membunuh Ron jika tak ada suara yang menghentikannya

"Stop berhenti !" teriak seorang gadis dengan air mata yang bercucuran gadis itu segera berlari mendekati Ron dan membawa sahabatnya itu menuju Hospital Wings,

sedangkan Victor Krum tersenyum sinis di balik dinding ia senang rencananya dengan Ron berhasil meski tidak mulus.

Draco menoleh ketika pintu asrama dibuka ia segera bangkit untuk menjelaskan semuanya."plak" Hermione menampar Draco

"apa maksudmu dengan melukai Ron,ia hanya berniat mengembalikan syal milikku yang hilang dan kau malah menyerangnya,apa kau bangga memiliki kekuatan yang besar sehingga kau bisa melukai orang lain ? Memang selama ini Ron tidak menyukaimu tapi itu tidak berarti kau bisa melukainya kau memang benar-benar monster " bentak Hermione

" KAU FIKIR AKU SENANG MENJADI SEORANG MONSTER ? TIDAK BISA MAKAN APA YANG SEBELUMNYA KESUKANNKU DAN SEKARANG AKU HANYA BISA MINUM DARAH,KAU FIKIR MUDAH MENJADI SEORANG MONSTER DIMANA KAU TIDAK BISA TERKENA SINAR MATAHARI,DIMANA KAU TIDAK BISA TIDUR DENGAN TENANG KARENA KEINGINAN UNTUK MEMBUNUH,DIMANA KAU DIKUCILKAN JIKA ORANG LAIN TAHU KALAU KAU SEORANG MONSTER, apa kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan Hermione aku tidak ingin seperti ini aku ingin kehidupanku yang dulu dimana aku bisa menikmati mentari pagi dimana aku tak diburu oleh para pemburu dimana aku bisa hidup normal apa kau tak mengerti ? Ya aku memang salah karena melukai Ron dan aku tahu kau pasti tidak ingin bersamaku karena aku seorang monster bukan ? Yang bisa membunuhmu kapanpun kau lengah aku tahu kau pasti ingin pergi,maka aku melepaskanmu aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi,dan kita sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi" ucap Draco kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya

meninggalkan Hermione yang tertegun atas kata-kata Draco ia berfikir apakah benar yang Draco katakan ?

Tapi laki-laki itu telah melukai sahabatnya ia tersentak kaget saat ia mendengar seuah barang terjatuh, ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara Draco yang terdengar seperti orang frustasi ia benar-benar merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah ia katakan ia tak seharusnya berbicara seperti itu.

Berita tentang Draco bahwa ia adalah Monster telah menyebar,semua orang tak ada yang mau berteman bahkan dekat dengannya kini ia benar-benar dikucilkan bahkan orang-orang mentapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan,takut dan juga jijik kini ia hanya memiliki Harry dan Luna ya hanya pasangan itu yang mau berteman dengannya selain itu tak ada ia selalu berusaha dapat melihat Hermione tanpa diketahui gadis itu bohong apabila ia berkata tidak membutuhkan gadis itu. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Hermione yang ke 17 Draco memutuskan untuk menitipkan kadonya pada Harry ia tak mungkin untuk berada di pesta ulang tahun Hermione karena ia berfikir ia pasti akan membuat pestanya hancur

"berikan ini dan bilang saja ini dari Victor Krum" ucap Draco saat menyerahkan kadonya ke Harry.

" Oh hai ayah" sapa Draco saat ia melihat ayahnya datang

"emm bagaimana kabar ibu apa dia baik-baik saja ?" sambung Draco

" Ya ibumu baik-baik saja, ada perlu apa kau menyuruh ayah kemari ?" Lucius bertanya pada anaknya

"ayah..emm aku ingin pulang" ucap Draco pelan

"pulang ? apa maksudmu Draco ?" ayahnya bertanya tak mengerti

"a.. aku sudah memutuskan untuk..untuk keluar dari Hogwarts dan tinggal di rumah" ucap Draco hati-hati ia takut ayahnya akan marah dengan keputusannya

"memangnya kenapa kau ingin eluar ? di sini kau akan lebih aman mereka tak akan dapat memburumu" ujar Lucius memberi pengertian pada anaknya

"kujelaskan nanti ayah sekarang kau ikut aku saja, dinding dinding Hogwarts dapat mendengar ayah" ujar Draco

ia tahu bahwa Hermione sedang berada di balik dinding mendengarkan percakapan dia dengan ayahnya.

"emm begini ayah aku ingin pulang aku tak peduli aku dapat bertahan hidup atau tidak" ucap Draco setelah mereka menemukan tempat yang aman

"tapi kami tidak mau kau mati Draco kau harus tetap hidup kau masih memiliki masa depan " balas ayahnya

" tapi ayah aku lelah hidup seperti ini bersembunyi dari pemburu" ucap Draco putus asa

"Draco kau harus mengerti kau satu-satunya anak kami,kami tak akan membiarkanmu dibunuh begitu saja" ucap sang ayah

" ayah sekarang semua siswa Hogwarts sudah tahu aku adalah monster dan mereka tak ingin berteman dengan ku bahkan untuk duduk satu bangku saja tak ada, mereka memandangku seolah aku ini sesuatu yang tak pantas hidup" ucap Draco terisak

" baiklah kalau memang kau ingin pulang ayah akan urus besok" ucap Lucius

"terima kasih ayah " ucap Draco seraya memeluk ayahnya.

Draco baru kembali ke asrama setelah ia mengantarkan ayahnya pulang, ia masih agak terisak karena sepanjang koridor ia memang menangis,

"Draco kau menangis ? kau kenapa ?" Hermione bertanya

namun tak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Draco,laki-laki itu hanya berlalu dan masuk kekamarnya sejak berita itu beredar,Draco menjadi pendiam dan tak pernah keluar dari kamarnya kecuali ada keperluan Hermione merasa semakin bersalah. Ia kaget saat Draco keluar dari kamarnya, ia ingin menyapa namun ia urungkan niatnya karena melihat ekspresi Draco yang begitu datar.

'apa benar Draco akan keluar dari Hogwarts ? dan apa maksudnya di buru pemburu? Hermione bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

" Hei Ron apakah ada yang memburu makhluk seperti Draco?" Hermione bertanya kepada Ron

"Mione,sejak kapan kau berubah ? kenapa kau menyebut Draco dengan sebutan makhluk,dia itu juga masih manusia Mione aku fikir kau masih memiliki perasaan dengan tak menyebutnya makhluk ternyata aku salah" ucap Harry tak percaya dan berlalu meninggalkan teman-temannya ia tak habis fikir kenapa Hermione mengatakan hal itu

"hei Mione lupakan saja kata-kata Harry,omong-omong tentang pertanyaan mu tadi ya tentu saja ada yang memburunya dia itu monster jadi pantas mati, kita yang harus membunuhnya atau kita yang terbunuh,dulu saat liburan aku,ayahku dan teman-teman ayahku memburu makhluk yang sama dan saat kami menusuk hatinya,ia berubah menjadi manusia dan orang itu tenyata kakek si Malfoy itu lalu kami memotong-motong tubuhnya dan memberikannya sebagai makanan anjing kami" ujar Krum bangga

Hermione ingat saat dulu ia masih berpacaran dengan Draco laki-laki itu bilang kalau ia kehilaangan kakeknya beberapa tahun lalu ia merasa sedih dan terus berharap kakeknya kembali karena ia sangat menyayangi kakeknya, Hermione tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana sedihnya Draco jika ia tahu kakeknya telah dibunuh dan badannya menjadi makanan anjing.

"Kau yakin ingin pergi Draco?" Harry bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Draco

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hermione ?" kini giliran Luna yang bertanya

"emm dia...bukankah ia sudah memiliki Victor Krum,Ron dan kalian bukan ? ia pasti akan baik-baik saja, lagipula berbahaya jika membiarkan monster sepertiku tinggal di dekatnya" ucap Draco miris

"baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, emm kau akan berangkat jam berapa ?" tanya Harry

"entahlah aku belum mendapat surat dari ayahku,jika aku sudah menerima surat darinya aku akan segera pergi tapi jangan beri tahu siapapun" ucap Draco mengingatkan

"ya baiklah" balas Harry dan Luna kompak.

Hermione berlari menuju asramanya dan bergegas membuka kamar Draco

"tidak ada kamar itu seperti tidak berpenghuni,bahkan barang-barang milik Draco pun tidak ada apa ia sudah pergi ? gumam Hermione ia berlari keluar dari Hogwarts dan berpapasan dengan Harry dan Luna

" ia baru saja pergi,Mione" celetuk Luna seperti tahu apa yang akan Hermione tanyakan

" kenapa kau memberi tahunya Luna ? kurasa tak perlu memberitahunya kau tahu ia pasti akan memberi tahu orang lain bahwa Draco telah pergi agar ia diburu dan dibunuh, ayo Luna kita pergi" ujar Harry sinis

Deg kata-kata Harry benar-benar membuatnya merasa menjadi orang yang paling buruk, Draco kini telah keluar dari Hogwarts siapa lagi yang akan menjadi rekannnya saat patroli,melarangnya mengerjakan essai yang masih lama dikumpulkan dan masih banyak lagi.

2 bulan berlalu sejak Draco keluar dari Hogwarts, Harry menggantikan posisi Draco sebagai ketua murid laki-laki semua kembali seperti semula seperti tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

"Hai Hermione kau sedang memikirkan apa ?" Harry bertanya saat mereka tengah berada di ruang rekreasi

"emm aku hanya bingung saja darimana kalian mendapatkan hewan itu sepertinya aku kenal dengan hewan peliharaan luna itu seperti milik..." Hermione tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia yakin Harry pasti tahu maksudnya

" Jangan konyol Mione, itu tak tak mungkin milik Draco itu itu hadiah dari ayah luna ya ayah luna " jawab Harry gugup


End file.
